


Months Ago

by EnvelopesYou



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Gay Chicken, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnvelopesYou/pseuds/EnvelopesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin tries to get Dan to play a game of gay chicken that goes simultaneously too far and not far enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Months Ago

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you never thought I'd write egobang did you.

“Do you even know what gay chicken is?” Arin had been taunting him all evening. Throwing out things during the evening that Dan had either tried to dismiss or laugh off while they were recording. Tried to focus on the game while letting the idea stew for as long as it needed to.

But now that they were finished playing for the night and the space was empty, he had no choice but to face his proverbial partner in crime, grinning at the stupidity of the situation that was unfolding. “I’ve been to high school, thanks.” With only the driest sense he could conjure up.

Did he know what gay chicken was.  
_Puh-leeze._

Arin turned further to him on the couch. “I would win, you know.” Shoulders arching back, chest puffing out just slightly. Trying to beef himself up as much as his claim. This had all started with that weird touching thing they’d done in warm up. Where they’d just ended up alone, staring at each other in the face, arms around one another. Arin had asked himself how they’d ended up that way before promptly not caring.

And then swiftly regretting when Dan pulled away laughing. “I’m sure you would, buddy.” Dan reached out, tapping his knee. “It’s late though-”

“You’re so backing out right now. It’s. Kinda sad dude. Like. Come on.” Lips thinning in a small smirk, eyebrow arched. Trying to egg him on as hard as he could without seeming overly desperate. He wasn’t sure if he was pulling it off. Didn’t feel like it.

Danny sighed, rolling his eyes in so very fond admiration before ruffling a hand back through his hair. “Are you fucking serious right now? It’s eleven at night, I gotta be up in eight hours and I won’t get home for another if I leave this second- and you wanna play _gay chicken_.” Trying to impart to Arin how ridiculous the idea was. Couldn’t they do it another day?

...another day perhaps where his mind wasn’t slightly clouded with sleep and he’d trust himself better in the judgment department?

Arin threw his hands up. “Okaaaaay pal. Back out aaaalll you waaant. Just say I win.” Just a little closer.

It wasn’t exasperation that touched Danny then, only sort of... willingness to just make him understand. “I can play. I can _totally_ play.” Giving in. A little. Maybe Arin would back off if he did. Often these grandiose gestures of ridiculousness eased if Danny went along with it for long enough.

“Uh huh. Let’s see it then.” So close. Arin felt a thrill running up his spine. A harmless little game of gay chicken. And he’d win, too. Danny might have been the touchy-feely sort, wore his love pinned openly to his sleeves and fingertips, but Arin himself was far more of the ‘I don’t give a fuck’ type than anyone ever might really give him credit for.

Especially... _especially_ when there was so much there to be had.

Danny rolled his eyes a second time and turned to him on the couch. “Fine. You wanna play?” Despite the irksome behavior he was being faced with, it was rolling off his shoulders like rain. Easily so. Because despite this little dip in his time schedule, he adored Arin and if Arin wanted to do something stupid, he could abide him for ten minutes more before going home.

“On three.” That same thrill raced up and down his spine as he turned equally so on the couch, facing Dan, eyes forward. Eyes with his, in just another moment. On those deeply light yet dark brown depths that betrayed every emotion before it had a chance to pass those soft lips.

Oh.  
Oh Arin had had it bad for years.

And Danny didn’t help matters. Loving so openly. So physically all the time. With strong hugs, playful headbutts, heads on shoulders, allowing him to sit on his lap, arms around each other- they had crossed just about every bridge-

But when Dan leaned in and cupped Arin’s face in his palm he felt himself quickly melting away into a puddle. And Danny himself felt that strange sense that something was about to happen that might be so wrong it turned out to be right. He leaned in, closer and closer, daring Arin to back away.

 _Go._  
Call it off.  
We’re done here.

But neither stopped. Neither looked away until both pairs of their eyes had dropped closed and Danny was kneeling on the couch, both hands on Arin’s face, less than an inch away from kissing him.

The problem became then, he realized, that you couldn’t beat a game of gay chicken if it was never intended as a game.

Whatever boldness Arin had left to him rushed forward before he knew he’d find himself backing out. He leaned that last bit closer to capture Danny in a kiss, hearing the hitch in the back of his throat. Something that sounded like soft surprise. A barrier had been broken, and he knew he’d find himself backing out soon and apologizing in a laugh. Talking about how tired they both were, and trying to decide who had won.

At least he would have, had Dan not taken the reins completely. Lips brushing back in a careful kiss as he threw just about everything that made sense out the window. Kissed Arin like that had been all he’d ever wanted to do and less like he had something to prove. Took control completely as he urged Arin into something deeper.

The second their tongues brushed, the moment that Dan drew Arin’s lower lip between his own with a soft suckle, it was like every vivid daydream and wet wake up had come to life. No.. no... far worse. Dan was a better kisser than he had any right to be. Than Arin could have ever possibly fantasized about. Urgency and need broke him then and he pushed Dan away.

Something that scared the other as he found his back pressed to the couch after the recoil left his shoulders. “Ar-” And then his worries silenced as Arin settled himself in a straddle across Dan’s lap, pressed down into him and kissed him hard again. “ _Fuck_ ,” Mumbled against Arin’s lips before his hips swung up instinctively to find any sort of pressure he could.

And mirrored back from Arin’s mouth when he rolled down to meet him, the friction damnably not even close enough. It was then that he reached between them to start trying to undo Danny’s belt- and was quickly silenced with Dan’s fingers curling around his wrists. Worse yet when he heard Dan softly calling to him. “Stop stop stop...” In a voice that made him want to cry out in frustration. One of those gingerly affectionate and musical tones that he’d come to love Dan for.

“What?” Asked as he looked up, caught the sight of Danny looking back at him. Face flush and pupils dilated in the low light of the recording space. He had no doubt his own face was worse for wear.

“We can’t do this.” The last thing Arin really wanted to hear, and almost the last thing Danny really wanted to say. When Arin pitched out something close to _why_ , Danny continued. “We can’t- I fucking- can’t do that- not to Suzy. We can’t.” He could never hurt her that way, and Arin shouldn’t, either. He knew better. They both knew better.

Where a sobering realization should have been, instead there was meek chuckling as Arin leaned in again and Danny didn’t stop him the next time. “Suzy okayed this like. Months ago, dude. _Months_. Said she figured it was inevitable.” Just like all their fans. Just like everyone else that called them the old married couple around the office.

 _Inevitable_.

Danny still felt slightly unconvinced. That feeling was waning very quickly, especially when Arin’s lips drifted down the scruff of his jaw, and his hands followed suit down past the waist of his jeans and into his boxers. “ _Fuuck_...” Losing sight of just about everything. “....months ago?” But not that. He found himself smiling, giggling even, the noise turning warm and thick only seconds after it left his throat.

Something that Arin realized he’d been dying to hear. “Everyone thinks we’ve been fucking but us.” Murmured somewhere close to the hammering pulse of his neck as he worked the button and fly open of Danny’s jeans and felt such a wash of relief as the other lifted his hips. Accepted what was happening. _Wanted it._

“We haven’t been.” Danny responded, breathily out of touch so suddenly as Arin drifted away from him. He reached out, only to anchor himself, but quickly realized nothing would be solid enough to steady him as his cock disappeared into the wet, warm heat of Arin’s mouth. “F _uuuuc_ k-” Head rolling to the back of the couch as he struggled with himself to stay still.

“Not yet.” There was a sure mischievousness in Arin’s tone as he took Danny in deep, enjoying every single inch.

The promise of this tickled whatever little sense of awareness he had left to him. “Ca- _ahfuck_ -... can’t here..” It wasn’t even that they were all alone. That had very little to do with their situation at the moment. It was more the logistics.

There was suddenly a heavy disappointment that settled in Arin’s gut. But god he wanted to. Wanted to bend over for him and let him sink every inch of that thick cock inside of him. But Danny was right. Instead he satisfied himself for a couple more moments, turning Danny into a writhing mess. Like a girl had never gone down on him as good. Maybe they hadn’t. When when he could tell Danny was _right_ there- when the curses came more frequently, when he just couldn’t seem to catch his breath, when his fingers Dan’s fingers had tightened in his hair, he stopped.

Then he undid his own jeans and straddled him again, enjoyed the dazed and darkened look in Danny’s eyes as he inched closer- and then promptly lost all of his focus as Dan kept his eyes, drew his own lower lip between his teeth in that damnably sexy way of his, and then wrapped those longer fingers of his around both their cocks. Squeezing them together in a tight grip as he stroked the both of them. Arin arched in forward, suddenly aching for every bit of contact he could have, pressing his forehead against Danny’s.

“Fuck, dude...” Drawn thin as it passed his lips, shakily so. As if he couldn’t have imagined a better moment in his entire life than what was happening to him right that second.

There was a smile that shaped on Dan’s lips, touched his eyes, warmed Arin the moment he caught wind of it. “Stop callin-gh... stop.. calling me dude, would you?” Asked with a gently sweet and somehow completely erotic giggle as his hand continued to slide over both their cocks.

When his thumb slid over both heads, pressing down, Arin’s eyes rolled back and he thrusted his hips up impatiently. “Fuck- Dan-” Feeling that aching edge overtaking him.

“God that’s fucking it...” Moaning back before kissing him hard, dropping through every other moment when he couldn’t focus. “Come for me Arin...”

With a command like that he couldn’t resist, hands reaching up to take hold of Danny’s shoulders and clutching hard. “God- fuckin- Dan-” Words clipped and tight as his hips rutted along with Danny, realizing only in those split couple of seconds that Danny was moving right along with him at the same rhythm.

“Fuck-” Danny’s own last word was covered up by another desperate kiss, though his groan carried clear through as they both came, wet, heavy and hot streaks painting thin lines across their shirts. They were left a trembling mess, Arin leaning in still against him as Danny let the both of them go, arms splaying out on the couch below him, drinking in big gulps of air.

The air took a long time to settle, as did the both of them. Until that comfortableness that the two of them seemed just to reign supreme, Arin sleepily drifting off with his head against Dan’s shoulder, still eased in his lap, and Dan’s arm wound around his waist to keep him secure. But, as he found out, falling in too deep there was an impossibility, especially when he heard Dan ask, “What did we just do?”

But there was something about this. Though he wasn’t looking at him, the tone in which he was asking this wasn’t something of guilt. Or even frustration. Or anger. It was kind and calm amusement.

“Played a game of gay chicken.” Stated in that so very wry _duh hotdogs_ tone as he edged back, looking at Dan with a grin.

Danny’s brow arched as his head tipped to the side. “Who won?”

There was suddenly nothing strange- had there ever been? They’d always been comfortably close with each other. This barrier was just another that had seemed so.. well... as Suzy had put it, _inevitable_. And they both found once that line was crossed, even though it couldn’t be **uncrossed** , neither of them cared.

“We’ll call it a tie.”

It just was what it was.


End file.
